Your Hidden Self
by bitexbrittany
Summary: Bella moves to Forks as a different person we thought she was in Twilight. She is a goth, or maybe even punk, that doesn't matter, what does matter is that she is devolping feelings for the nongoth Edward, Better than it sounds I hope. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Today I was leaving this shit hole and going to live with Charlie.My mom pretty much didn't want me anymore, but I don't care.She was always with her boyfriend,Phil,to care about me.

I started smoking about a year ago.I know it's not good for me,but who cares?Certainly not me.

I was packing all the stuff that was important to me.My clothes,hair stuff,my razor,and my cigarettes.I put all my stuff into my suitcase and walked down the stairs.

We were driving to the airport.We were silent the whole ride.

When I was about to walk through security,Renee goes"I love you." I turn around and say "Whatever" and walk off.

The flight wasn't that long,but I think it was because I slept have the time.

When I got off the plane Charlie was there to great me.He hugged me and took me to his car.While we were driving he tried to make small talk."I have a surprise for you."

"You know I don't like surprises,Cha- Dad." I tell him.

"Oh well."Then we drive up to the house.I see a big,old,red truck.It's my type of car.

"Wow.Dad,Thanks." I tell him.I'm not really a happy person but this made me happy.

"Your Welcome."He tells me.

"I'm going to go unpack."I walk up the stairs to my old bedroom.It's pretty much the same but there isn't a crib anymore and there is a bed.

I start to unpack.I put all of my clothes in the closet.All of my clothes are all black.All the dark colors.That's all I wear anymore. I put my toiletries on the dresser.Along with my hair stuff.I put my razor in a drawer under my clothes and what not.

I take my toiletries and head to the bathroom.I'm going to take a long,hot shower.Today has been a busy day even though I haven't done anything.

I turn the water on mostly hot and step in. I stand there letting the water run down my back.I get my favorite strawberry shampoo and wash my hair.After I'm done I put on my tee shirt and some basketball shorts.

I head downstairs to get me a glass of water.Charlie tells me I start school tomorrow.Great.I really didn't want to go. I look through the cabinets to see what food we have.Pretty much nothing. I guess I will have to go shopping tomorrow too.

I get my water and head upstairs.I try to go to sleep but can't. All I hear is the rain.But after an hour I finally drift off into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up to an annoying alarm clock. It won't shut up.I turn it off and start to get up.I feel so tired I might fall down.

I put on my black shirt that had clouds and rain on it,my tripp red plaid chain pants and my black and white paint splatter slip-on vans.

I walk outside and its raining.I go back inside and grab my HIM hoodie.I run to my truck and drive to the school.

**( the out fit is in my profile )**

It wasn't hard to find.I realized the parking lot was pretty much empty except a few cars.I park and head towards the building that says Office.

I walk in and a lady is sitting at a desk.I have to fill out a form and turn it to her and blah blah blah.She hands me my schedule and I walk back to my truck.

Today is going to just wonderful.

* * *

hardy har har.  
i got bored.  
and i said i was making this a story.  
it's not long but its a start.  
tell me what you think.  
**other stories:  
Blue Dawn  
AIM:Twilight Style.  
-bitexbrittany**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk to my first class. English. I'm just looking for the number on the wall. Found it.

I walk in to the room. I hand the paper to the teacher and she signs it and gives me a seat. I sit in the back. There's only one seat left.It's by this preppy looking girl. Jessica, I think her name is.

I hurry up and take me seat.The teacher starts the class by telling everyone who I am and what not.

She's lecturing us. Boring. I've already done all this stuff at my old school. And I barely went.

I take out my notebook since we are suppose to be taking notes. All I am doing is drawing lines across the paper. La Di Da Do.

Finally, the bell rings. I grab my stuff and start walking. Next I have algebra.Great. I really do hate math. I'm good at it some times, but not like I do my work anyway.

Some guy walked me to my class. I think his name is Mike. He talks alot, who ever he is. He told me he wanted me to sit with him and all them at lunch and that he would see me later. Okay, sure, whatever.

I gave the teacher the slip and headed to an empty desk. I guess some girl name Angela is suppose to sit next to me.So she did. She is nice, even though she's kinda preppy. Oh well.

The teacher, who I have no idea what his name is, was talking about simplying expressions. How many times to I have to hear this!I just wish I could go home, sleep and smoke. That's how I'd live anyday.

When class was over Angela started talking to me.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked. She really is nice. I guess I could sit with her.

"Yeah, sure." I say and we start heading towards lunch.

It was so loud. It was like every kid was yelling. What was the fuss?

Me and Angela were getting our food, when we paid for it we found a table.None other than Mike and Jessica was sitting there.

Great I thought, an hour to be annoyed with them.

Suddenly, Jessica squealed.And really loudly too.

"What th-." I began but I just got cut off.

"EDWARD CULLEN WAS STARING AT ME!!"She started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Edward who, wait, who's that?" I asked.

Jessica gasped."You don't know who Edward Cullen is!?"

I was suddenly affraid, and I'm the tough girl."Ugh, no."

She looked across the cafeteria, I followed her gaze.

There they were. The most five gorgeous people I have ever met in my life. Wait what am I saying? You have to stay strong Bella.Be tough.

There was a short girl who was pixie like, a gorgeous blonde who looked like a model, a big guy with huge muscles, a guy who was smaller than the big one but still kinda muscular.. I turned my head to the last person. His hair was bronze and he was in between the big one and the other one but he was the most noticable person I have met in this town, in my whole life.

I started screaming at myself, "STAY STRONG, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BELLA!?"

I was suddenly cut out of my train of thought when that annoying Mike kid started shaking me,"Why are you yelling, Bella, stay strong for what?"

I turned around and looked at the whole cafeteria staring at me.Oh. My. God. Did I say that out loud?

I snapped out of my trance, I have to focus,"You heard me Newton, Now get off me before I break your hand."

His hand shot back. Yeah, that's right, be affraid.

I turned to look over to the one table.. most of them were gone but the short girl, she sat there staring at me.

_What have I done?_ I thought.

I stormed out of the cafeteria, I couldn't take any more of this.

I ran towards my truck.

I need a cigarette and nobody is coming between me and my cigarettes.

I had that train of thought until I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder..

* * *

its short, i know.  
i just wanted to update this too.  
if you didnt know , my computer is no longer working.  
but i found a way to write on here today.  
so review and tell me what you think of this.**  
-bitexbrittany**


	3. Chapter 3

_I need a cigarette and nobody is coming between me and my cigarettes._

_I had that train of thought until I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder.._

"Where are you going?" She sounded like she was singing, there was something about her voice.

"I'm going to have a smoke.Want one?"She shook her head.

"Okay then,"I was nice to offer her one.

"Is there a reason why you want to skip class?"She asked.

"I just don't want to go."I really don't.Especially since I wont be with Edward what's his name the next period. But I'm not going to tell her that.

"Hmmm.."She looks like she's really concentrating.

"Well, I'm in your next class, I heard something interesting is going to happen but haven't figured it out yet." Maybe I should go.

"Okay I'll go, I want to see what happens."And with that we started to our class.Biology.

On her way I realized I didn't know her name."What's your name again, I didn't catch it."

"Alice,"She stated."And your Bella correct?"

I nodded. We walked into the room. The teacher said that next time I need to be on time and I told him Alice was showing me around.

Alice sat in her seat.The teacher assigned me one. I looked around the room for the first time.

I wanted to smack myself in my head. What have I done.

The only seat left was the one next to Edward. Oh goody, I thought.

The teacher was telling us about the labs we will be doing in the next few weeks.He was writing on the board when I had the urge to look at Edward.

I slowly turned my head.He was looking at the teacher but shot his head towards mine when he seen I was looking at him.

I snapped my head to look at the teacher. Why did he have a uncomfortable look on his face.

Maybe he already hated me. What had I done though? I decided I would talk to him after class.

I finished taking notes. After what seemed like forever the bell rang. Edward ran up to Alice.

I want to talk to him. I started walking, trying to power walk since he was going so fast, when I tripped and fell.

Oh crap was all I thought.

But something caught me. What the...

I was on my feet again. I turned around. It was Edward who had caught me.

I started blushing like crazy. Evidently he doesn't hate me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

His velvety voice. Oh my God. His voice was clear and formal. Oh man.

I found myself unable to speak. He stayed there staring at me. Oh my.

I finally found myself able to concentrate."Ugh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Try to be careful next time."He says.

"Oh, okay."And he was gone.

At that moment I knew something.

I knew that I think that I had feelings for a guy I just met.

* * *

first off,  
its short, i know.  
and im sorry about that.  
i just wanted to give you this chapter.  
incase you notices, i have written any of the teachers names,  
because i dont know them.

second of all.  
before anyone says anything,  
i know alice or edward wouldnt go near bella on the first day.  
but since its my story i want it to go like that. thats why its OOC  
because if bella was goth and alice and edward walked up to her..  
twilight,new moon, and eclipse wouldnt be the way it is today.

finally,  
i should have my computer back soon.so i will be writing more.  
if i can think of things  
and if more people review.  
so review, loves,review!  
and by the way,  
the next chapter will be about bella going home,  
and edwards first night at bellas.  
**-bitexbrittany**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own it, if I need I wouldn't be on fanfiction when I could be writing && publishing my books.**_

_At that moment I knew something._

_I knew that I think that I had feelings for a guy I just met._

After school I went to my truck. I was going to go get some food.

At first I hated this and I knew that this was a crappy town, but now, I think it might not be so bad.

Just flip my hair and play it cool. I can't go around acting like I'm all girly and in love. When I'm not.

God, after all that has gone on I need a cigarette. I don't care that I might get cancer and what not, I am stressed.

I got some food and drove home.

When I got there I was trying to cook something for Charlie. I really didn't know what to cook so I was just going to cook pork chops, rice, and peas.

I sat the table while it was cooking. I went and grabbed the peas so I could open it.

When I tried to I dropped it on my foot. I screamed,"CRAP!"

I tried backing up, but I accidently slammed into the kitchen table. It was kind of old so it ended up breaking and everything on the table broke too.

As I started to get back up Charlie came into the house.

By the look of his face, he was mad.

He started to turn purple. He was yelling now, calling me names, just because I dropped the peas.

"You're worthless." He spat. I started to cry, why did I always mess up. "You are good for nothing."

The next thing that happened, I never would have expected from the Chief of Forks.

He smacked me.

I started to cry harder. I was going to have a bruise now.

He smacked me again and walked to his room.

I picked myself up and slowly walked to my room.

This was going to be a sucky night for me.

* * *

it's short.  
im sorry,  
i decided to change the plot a little.  
so i'm just going along with it.

another thing,  
i know that Charlie would have never hit her,  
but its a fanfiction, okay.  
and i also know that edward would never have gone up to her the first day.  
just bare with me.

finally,  
tell me what you think of my new plot twister.  
review and make me feel loved.  
**-bitexbrittany**


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter was hard for me to write. It talks about cutting, you don't have to read it, and i know she would never do that but  
it's an AU story._

* * *

_I picked myself up and slowly walked to my room._

_This was going to be a sucky night for me._

When I got to my room , I plopped down on my bed. I started to cry even harder.

All I had done was slam into the table. It was an accident. Charlie had to know that. But why would he hit me?

I couldn't take it. I got my bag of belongings and looked. I looked for my little friend I rarely used.

But tonight, we would meet again.

I took the razor and held it out. I really wanted this life to end.

I pressed it onto my wrist. I ran it over the vein. I wasn't pushing too hard. I was actually afraid.

I tilted it to an angle and pushed a little harder. The blood started to cover the edges.

I watched as the blood ran down my wrists. It wasn't hurting. It felt good.

But all of a sudden I felt a pain in my wrist. I wanted to scream but that would only cause Charlie to come up it.

I bit my lip as hard as I could.

I heard a sudden noise. I looked up. I was shocked at what I saw. Well I guess at who I saw.

It was Edward. He was in my room. Standing by my window that was now opened.

He looked at me. He looked as if he was debating whether to come closer or not.

He looked closer at me. He saw the razor in my hands. He gasped.

It was all a blur. Next thing I knew he was wiping my wrist off with a wet rag.

He helped me up. He looked at me face. I could tell he was angry. " Did Charlie do this do you?"

I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I was in so much pain.

"Did he?" He asked again.

I nodded. What else could I do?

He picked me up. Next thing I knew I was flying. Or so it felt.

After only a few minutes of 'flying' we were in a hospital room. There was another beautiful angel, like Edward, in the room.

"Hello Bella, My name is Dr. Cullen." He said.

I nodded. I didn't know what to say or do.

Dr. Cullen was looking at Edward and Edward was nodding. It looked as if they were talking in their minds.

While they were talking I looked at my wrists.

It was still bleeding a little bit.

Everything else was tuning out.

I let the darkness have me.

* * *

This chapter was hard to write, even though it's short. I didn't even plan on making it like this. I was just writing and I ended up writing about her cutting herself.  
Tell me what you think of it.  
Oh, and by the way, I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK [:  
and it works too. [:  
but school sucks but i will try to update still. [:  
review and make me feel loved.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own it,

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_I let the darkness have me._

I woke up to an annoying noise. I knew I was still alive.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh, Just turn it off!

I looked around the room. The room was full of machines. I kept looking around. Nobody was there.

What happened to Edward and Dr. Cullen?

Right on cue, they walked it. I couldn't really read there facial emotions. But I knew it wasn't good.

Dr. Cullen walked over to the heart monitor. As he did Edward came by me. He grabbed my hand and was rubbing smoothing circles around my palm. His hand was freezing.

My heart started racing. The longer he had his hand on mine the faster it went.

Well, this is embarrassing. They have my heart hooked up and it now showed how I was reacting to Edward's touch.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat."Edward I don't think it would be good for Bella to have a heart attack."

I blushed. Man, this is embarrassing.

Dr. Cullen and Edward were staring at each other again. Edward was nodding but he looked like he was in pain.

"Bella, we have to tell you something, whether or not you believe it , it's the truth," Dr. Cullen said.

* * *

So short. But I wanted to get something out before I go to school.  
The next chapters will be longer than this but I needed to get it all started before I wrote them.  
review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own it,

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Bella, we have to tell you something, whether or not you believe it , it's the truth," Dr. Cullen said._

I nodded. Showing them to continue.

"We are..." There was a pause." Vampires." Dr. Cullen said.

I waited. Was there a punchline? I thought they were going to bust up laughing but they didn't. I looked into his eyes. They showed that he was being serious.

Oh wow, I guess he wasn't kidding.

"Okay." I didn't know what to say.

"Do you believe us?" Edward had turned towards me.

I sighed. " Well, he doesn't look like he's joking. So I guess you are vampires."

"But do you have any proof you can show?" I asked before he could get a word in.

"What, do you want one of us to bite you or something?" Edward had looked pretty angry.

"Well, we don't drink from humans. Only from animals. So you have nothing to worry about." Dr. Cullen added.

"Well now that we got that covered. Why did you tell _me _of all people?" I really didn't know.

"Well, Bella. I don't want you going back to Charlie's. So I was thinking, maybe you want to move in with us?" Dr. Cullen and Edward looked at each other then at me.

"I.. ugh.." I didn't know what to say. Should I go with them? I mean Edward seemed like a pretty nice guy. So did his dad. I decided that I didn't want to go back to Charlie so I guess I will try living with them. " If it's not too much for you, Dr. Cullen.."

"Please call me Carlisle." I was interrupted.

"Well, Carlisle, if it's not to much trouble I will stay. But what about Charlie?" I had to ask it.

"It's no trouble at all, really. And as for Charlie.. I will have them take care of it." Carlisle told me pointing to Edward.

"Ugh.. okay." I said.

"Edward, go get Jasper and Emmett and do what you have to do. Bella, I had my daughter run to your house when Charlie was asleep and she got everything of yours. Here is some clothes she brought over." Carlisle pointed towards the end of the bed. "I'll let you get dressed."

I took the clothes and walked towards the bathroom. After I changed, brushed my teeth and hair, I walked back out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the bed." Hey." I walked over to where he was sitting.

"Hey," He looked up at me.

"So, what'd ya do to Charlie?" I was curious.

"We burned his house down while he was asleep." He looked up into my eyes. "He won't ever hurt you again, Bella."

I couldn't control it any more, I started to cry. Edward pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. We sat there for quite a long time.

Edward grabbed both of my wrists and put my hands in his. I winced. My wrist was still sore. He noticed that I did.." Bella, please promise me you'll never do that again."

I was looking in his eyes. He was really hurt that I had did that. But why he cared, I had no idea.

I was lost in his topaz eyes. I didn't even notice that we were getting closer.

He leaned down a little towards me just inches away from my face.

I breathed slowly. "I promise." I breathed.

And before I knew what was happening his lips were on top of mine.

* * *

you like?  
i finally thought of something to happen in this story.  
anyway, review and tell me if you liked it.  
also, if you have any ideas or something PM me or review it and ill try and make it happen.  
review


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys, so much for reviewing. When I get them I get pumped to write more.  
i dont know if there is any grammar mistakes, there shouldn't be, but I'm not sure..  
**I don't own it,**  
_-----------------------------------------------------------  
And before I knew what was happening his lips were on top of mine._

After a few seconds of realizing what was going on, we pulled apart. I was gasping for breath.

I really didn't know what to say about what had just happened. I think I'm in love with him. I really think I do.

But he's a vampire, and I'm a human. But if we loved each other enough we could pull it through.

Wait a minute,_ if we loved each other_. I had no proof that he loves me. Could that kiss just be for pitty?

Part of me wanted to break down. Part of me wanted to tell him I love him. And the other part of me wanted to have his cold lips on mine again.

I was mentally yelling at myself to decide what to do and say.

I decided I would keep it short and simple._" _Ugh..I am, er, I mean." _Way to go, now I bet he thinks you are a total idiot._ _"_I'm sorry?" It was more of a question. Was I sorry? No, I don't think so at least.

_"_No, Bella, I think that," His voice was a whisper now._"_I think that I love you." He looked embarrassed. I looked in his eyes. His eyes showed love. Maybe he did love me.

I took in a deep breath._"_I think I do too." He walked towards me.

He was standing in front of me now. He was leaning over so his face was only a few inches away from mine.

He pressed his lips onto mine again. It was gentle. But I still liked it.

We pulled away from eachother, again. He pulled me into a hug, setting his chin on top of my head._"_Let's go to our house. The rest of the family would like to meet you." And we were off.

We walked to his Volvo. I was suddenly feeling nervous. What if none of them like me? What if they hate me? I'll just have to see, I guess.

We were driving pretty fast. And when I say fast I mean _fast._ I couldn't even see all the trees because we were speeding.

We pulled up into a long driveway. I sat in the car a moment. I can do this, I thought.

I stepped out of the car. I looked around. There was Alice standing in the doorway.

_"_Oh God," I said, I was going to say more but I was cut off by a tiny flying object coming towards me.

* * *

so.. Charlie's dead, she's going to be living with the Cullen's,, Any suggestions?  
I'm pretty satisfied with how it's going, what about you?  
review 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! I got alot more replies that I thought I would get.  
Well, more people chose to keep it the way it is, so that's what it is. If you don't like it this way, All I can say is sorry.  
I Don't Own anything.

* * *

_"Oh God," I was going to say more but I was cut off by a tiny flying object coming towards me._

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. She had pulled me into a hug.

"Alice. Can't.. Breathe!" I yelled. She pulled away.

"Well, come on let's go inside and meet the rest." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house.

The was five people, vampires actually, sitting in the room. Everyone stood up. All except for the blond girl.

The other girl walked over to me and gave me a motherly hug."You must be Bella, Edward has told us so much about you, I'm pleased you will be staying with us." I blushed.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be. I smiled at the thought.

The huge looking guy came towards me next. He pulled me into a hug. Next thing I knew I was about the ground and I was spinning.

It was funny. He seemed like a big brother. I have a feeling we will get along.

The blond walked forward, extending a hand. I shook it.

I walked over to where Edward was standing.

Alice started talking again."This is Esme, she's our mom. Jasper, my husband. Emmett, our brother. And his wife, Rosalie. And Carlisle is still at the hospital, but you already met him." She pointed towards each and everyone as she said there names.

"Hi." I waved. I didn't know what else to do.

They all smiled at me. Everyone except Rosalie. She just sat there with an annoyed look on her face. She looked at me and grunted. She ran up the stairs.

"Don't mind her, she's just not use to you." She grabbed my hand." Let's go give you a tour and show you your room." She started walking up the stairs.

She showed me her and Jasper's room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Carlisle and Esme's room, Their studies, bathrooms, kitchen, and Edward's. She pulled me into the room across from Edward's. She opened the door and stepped it."And this is your room." **AN: I dont know whose room is across from Edwards, so let's pretend its an extra room now used for Bella.**

The walls were a bright, yet dark blue. There was a big bed in the middle of the room. It had a blue blanket on it that had squares on it. By the window was a dresser. A one bigger than I need. Next to it was a body mirror that was actually quite big.

There was a stand that had a TV on it. A shelf that had books on it. Looks to be my favorite books. There was a shelf of CDs too.

We walked over to the closet.What I saw made me happy.

The closet was huge but was only half way full. It was full of my clothes from Charlie's.

I smiled. I was really glad she got these. "We are going to have to take you shopping for more clothes." Alice told me.

I groaned. I hate shopping.

She laughed."So what do you think of your room?" She asked.

I looked around once more." I like it actually."

She hugged me again."Bella, I'm so glad you're staying here with us."

* * *

I think that that was a good place to leave it.  
I tried to describe things more in this chapter.  
So how about the next chapter being about edward & bella going to to the meadow?  
review and tell me what you think.  
once again if i dont leave i will miss my bus!  
review! 


	10. Chapter 10

I guess it will stay the same. By the way, I suck and I don't remember everything from Twilight like all you might, so for the descriptions you know what it is..  
I don't own anything..

* * *

_She hugged me again."Bella, I'm so glad you're staying here with us."_

Alice left the room so I was alone.

I walked over to where Alice said Edward's room was and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." He said and so I walked in.

I went towards where he was on his black leather couch and sat down on the floor."Hi."

He looked at me."Hey."

His room was pretty cool looking.**AN:You know how it is, I don't really remember.So enter your description here.** It had shelves of CDs, just like I did.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go some place with me." He said. Where could he want to go.

"Um... where to?" I asked.

He leaned in closer to me. He put his lips by my ear and whispered,"It's a surprise."

I shivered."Ugh, okay."

He picked me up and started to run down the stairs. He placed me in the passenger's seat of his car."Now close your eyes, and don't open them until I say."

I closed my eyes and did as I was told."Okay."

He started the car and I guess we started driving. I think he was driving way to fast but I didn't mention it.

He stopped the car. He opened my door and picked me up bridal style.I started to open my eyes. "Keep them closed."

He started running.He runs really fast. Finally he let me on my feet.

"Start walking forward, with your eyes closed. I got you if you fall." Edward explained.

I started walking. I didn't know where to so I just stuck with going straight ahead.

"Okay, now stop." And I did. Now open your eyes.

I slowly opened them. I was afraid to see what might be in front of me.

I gasped. It was the most beautifulest **(is that a word?)** place I have ever seen. It was a meadow that was in a circle. It had a stream going down to the left side. It had flowers all around it. And the best thing about it was, what that Edward was standing in the middle looking like a god. **_Okay, so I dont remember what the meadow looks like. So that's my description._**

He motioned me. I started to walk over to him. He was laying on the ground propped up on his left elbow, looking at me. I sat down next to him.

He took my hand in his. I started tracing circles around his palm.

He looked up at me, staring in my eyes. I was wonder why he would even like me.

He was a vampire. He was beautiful. Not just beauty like supermodel or an actor or someone else, it wasn't like anything I have ever seen.And here I was, nothing but a human. I'm not interesting or anything else. Why me?

As if sensing my thoughts.He said," Bella, I've never felt this way before in my one hundred years of existing."

I looked down, afraid to ask the question."Why me?"

He lifted my chin up to look at him." Bella, you're not like most people I have met. You're beautiful, Bella. I love you."

His eyes told nothing else."I love you too, Edward."

But it doesn't make sense, I thought.

* * *

okay, so i dont know what im doing with this.  
and quite frankly, i dont even feel in the mood of writing.  
i need some inspiration.  
when i get an idea i will repost again.  
and if you have one, please, please let me know, because i have know clue where this is going at the moment.  
until i get something going,  
review! 


	11. please read

**I'm so sorry guys, but this isn't a chapter.**

**I need some ideas.**

I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story.

**Someone give me at least one idea.**

**I haven't felt like writing lately..**

**I'm going to stop writing until I get an idea of a story.**

**So, if you want to read about something tell me.**

**I'm sorry about this guys, for the ones who really like my story..**

**This isn't the end of my stories.**

**I will write again.**

**Thanks for reviewing all of my stories!**

**-bitexbrittany**


End file.
